


BEASTARS AU Gen 2

by Azamandus



Series: BEASTARS AU Gen 2 [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamandus/pseuds/Azamandus
Relationships: Haru/Legoshi, Judy/Nick, Yuki/Cindy, Yuto/Anya
Series: BEASTARS AU Gen 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766395
Kudos: 5





	1. A brand new day

Chapter one A brand new day

Haru walked into the school trailed by Emiko, she felt extremely uncomfortable wearing this absurd uniform but that was how things were done here.”Mom you sure I have to go here? We can afford private tutoring, and I wouldn’t have to wear this stupid uniform.”

Haru looked up and glared at Emiko.”We already discussed this, private tutoring won’t get you adjusted to society, it won’t allow you to make new friends, and it won’t be happening.” Haru stopped upon entering the school and stood stunned, this was Cherryton junior high school where she had attended school, and around her the kids weren’t wearing uniforms.

Haru had Emi follow her to the attendance office and they waited for the office lady to notice them.”Good morning what can I do for you ma’am?”

Haru laid Emi’s school records folder on the counter.”I am here to enroll my daughter, but can you explain why are students not wearing uniforms?”

“We have gone to a progressive format, the school board decided two years ago to allow students to wear normal clothing, and some lee way has proven highly successful, academics has gone up 5%, and the amount of in school violence went down. Students feel being able to express themselves as individuals allows them to grow here. I’ll need you to complete this entrance paperwork, while I enter Emiko into the system and set up her curriculum.”

Please come inside and have a seat Mrs Hamada, now Emiko what sort of elective subjects would you be interested in? We offer a wide variety, since were already two months into the current school year, there are also a number of clubs already established that you can choose from, for after school activities if you are interested in them.” 

Emi sat looking at her elective choices while Haru sat there in awe.”Well this is certainly a shock, but that explains why finding uniforms was so hard to do.” Ms Himari smiled.

“Yes after the decision was made, many stores stopped carrying the uniform. Of course there will always be those old hardline stores, that think change will be reverted one day, and they will be needed again, so have you decided on your two elective classes Emiko?”

Emi looked up there were so many choices.”Yes I think so, if it’s possible I’d like to take graphic arts, and music appreciation, oh and it says computer club has openings, could I sign up to join that to?”

“You sure can, one moment let me finish entering your choices and I will give you your schedule, welcome Emiko.” Ms Himari finished entering the data and sent the info to the scheduling printer. “One moment, I’ll be right back with your schedule Emiko.”

“So homeroom, then first period biology, second period math, third period is physical education, fourth period you’ll have graphic arts, fifth period language studies and sixth period music appreciation. You’ll have lunch after third period, now Mrs Hamada please wait here, and I will take Emiko down to meet her homeroom teacher.”

Emiko followed Ms Himari to the second floor, and waited as she knocked, Emi could hear attendance being taken, and started to get a little nervous at starting 7th grade here, she didn’t know anyone. A friendly faced anteater opened the door and welcomed them inside. Ms Himari spoke to the teacher, then had Emiko introduce herself to her new classmates.

“I’m Emiko Hamada, I just moved here from Zootopia with my family, pleased to meet you all.”

“I am Ms Etsuko I’ll be your homeroom teacher, say good morning to our new student class.”

The students said good morning to her.”Now then, how about you taking a seat next to Kaguya and we’ll let her be your guide for today.” Emi sat at the indicated desk and immediately got stared at by a few of the boys. What was up, was she an oddball or something. Kaguya whispered.

“They are staring at that outdated shit your wearing, we stopped wearing uniforms two years ago here, you’re going to get that a lot today, hi you can call me Kagi, we’ll talk more after class.”

Ms Etsuko read the days events and said they could use the rest of the time to finish any assigned homework. Kaguya pulled out her biology assignment and finished a few lines for her essay question on last nights homework. “So I bet you feel kind of stupid huh, I remember having to wear those dumb uniforms, so you have biology next to, that's going to be a real downer. Mr Bunta is a real asshole, he likes to pull pop quizzes whenever he feels like it, especially if he thinks we’re not towing the mark as he puts it, he’s one of the teachers that thinks we should all be slapped back into uniforms and turned into good little zombies.”

The bell finally rang for 1st period, Emi followed Kaguya to the lockers. “Your locker assignment should be on that yellow piece of paper Ms Himari gave you, mines right here.” Emi checked and found her locker was only three away from Kaguya’s, she reached into her school bag and took out the lock she’d been given for the locker,then put her lunch bag in the locker.

She rejoined Kaguya and followed her to the third floor.”Biology, once we go through that door, be ready to be reduced to feudalistic rigidity, old Mr Bunta will make sure of it.”

This room had bench seating, she sat next to Kaguya and waited for attendance to be called. Mr Bunta had her come to the front of the class, and made her write her name on the board.”So Ms Hamada you look like a model student, please explain to the class what proper etiquette this school should be observing!”

“Uh sir, I was forced to wear this uniform by my mom today, in my opinion it’s outdated and unnecessary.” Mr Bunta glared at her over his glasses.

“I see, then you can return to your seat and join the rest of these delinquents, the rest of you turn in your homework on chapter three, please obtain the required book for this class Ms Hamada, today you can read along with Ms Kaguya.”

The rest of that hour dragged by, Mr Bunta lectured on cell mitosis and she wrote notes till the end of class.”Tonight's homework is on chapter 4, answer all of the study questions for tomorrow.”

“Well that went as expected sure didn’t earn any brownie points with Butthead Bunta, you have math next and I have PE coming up, head back down to the second floor Ms Mariko’s class is in room 205, I’ll see you after class and tell you how to get to PE, talk to you later Emiko.”

Emiko spent the rest of the day, slogging along, learning where her classes were and starting to make friends. After school was finished she went to the library and obtained the books she would need for her classes, then it was time for her computer club activities.

A familiar face met her at the club door.”Hey you in Computer club to Emiko?”

“Hey Kaguya, yeah I thought it might be a cool club to join, is it? Or am I in for more boring crap?”

Kaguya laughed and dragged Emi inside.”Nah this club is cool, especially Mr Hirotaka he’s so dreamy.” Emi glanced at her new friend and smirked. 

“What’s so cool, about the club advisor?”

Kaguya glared at Emi, like she had just spoken heresy.”He’s the coolest he just came to this school,and he has the dreamiest eyes, you ever have seen.”

It sounded like Kaguya had a crush on the advisor, Emi just nodded and let her ramble.

“So today I am going to teach you how to create code to do simple things, once that's done we will go over how coding works, any questions?”

Emiko watched as he wrote the simple script on the board then had them all do it on the clubs computers.”So are we going to do something cool, like design our own games or something?” 

Mr Hirotaka regarded Emi with a stare.”Do you realize how hard it is to do game coding?”

Emi sat back in her chair and sighed. “What’s the fun of doing computer stuff, if all were going to learn is simple code.” 

Mr Hirotaka sighed, “It’s always the same with you kids, you want to create cool games,but you don’t want to learn the basics of how to get there, Do you know how to work in C++ or Unity, can you tell me the basics of coding simple animations even?”

Emi cleared what he had had them working on, and started scripting a simple animation using C++ her brother Yuki had taught her, two years before. She finished the code and set the animation to loop.

Mr Hirotaka stood there in shock. “My god someone who actually gets it, Ms Hamada it seems you do know what you are doing, so I want you to help show the other club members how to do what you did. Working in C++ isn’t as easy as people think. Once you have mastered it, you can pretty much do anything you want to with a computer.” 

Kaguya stared at Emi like she had three heads. Until she showed her how to do the C++ animation she’d just shown Mr Hirotaka. “It’s easy Kagi, C++ is really cool to work with it took me 5 months to understand what my brother was trying to show me, but after that I have even helped program a couple of games with him.”

“I want to know how Emi, please help me, I want to get better so I can get Mr Hirotaka’s respect.”

“Listen it’s all about scripting, C++ is still scripting, the strings are linked together to form the program once you can do that, it’s just like writing music.”

“So Yuto I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping? Your mom is downstairs working on reopening her shop, and your dad seems preoccupied with rebuilding his menu stuff for the cafe.”

Yuto smiled.”You know with everyone doing something we could.” He nodded at their new bed.

Anya blushed.”It’s the middle of the day,are you really that horny?” He grinned at her and started kissing her.

“So babe, does this tell you if I’m horny or not?” He started nibbling her neck. She moaned softy that was one of those spots, he had found that drove her wild.

“Yuto please stop, that feels so good but I really want to go shopping, we need some things for this room, and well can we donate all of this childhood stuff? It really doesn’t go with everything we’ve bought since we came.”

He saw that she really felt uncomfortable having sex while everyone was awake and so close.”Ok so we can go out and get new stuff, but later on, you and I will spend some husband and wife time all right? While were at it, we don’t have to stay living here, we could move anywhere as long as I am with you love.”

“No Yuto, I like living here with your mom and dad, just well I feel sort of useless, everyone is doing something except you and me, I really want to help out.”

“Well I had a thought, mom could use some help on her side, dads got his stuff down to a science. Working with mom could also help you with your Japanese, do you want to go and talk to them about it, I think I could drive deliveries, that would let me get adjusted to living here again, and if dads right he’s going to be training me for the other family business.”

Haru watched as they came down the stairs, and smiled when they came over. “I can see the young couple have worried faces, Yuto what’s the matter son?”

“Mom Anya feels sort of left out, she wants to know if she can help you behind the counter, and well I was thinking I could do the deliveries, it would make both of us feel better knowing we were doing this as a family.”

Haru glanced over at Legoshi, he had known this was coming they’d spoken of it just last night. She smiled and nodded at him, and he gave her the thumbs up,telling her he saw what was going on.”I’d be happy to have counter help.please let me show you how things are going to be set up daughter.”

Anya grinned she’d been trying to connect with her mother in law for a while now, this would be the best way to make a good impression.”Thanks Mrs Hamada, I’ll do my best.”

“The first thing you have to learn is call me mom.” Anya had tears in her eyes, this was what family was about.

“Now then Yuto your dad said he has something to talk to you about, we were waiting for you two to approach us before we said anything but we know what it’s like to be a young couple in love, why don’t you go talk to your dad.”

Yuto went across the shop and Legoshi turned to stare at him.”Your mom thought it would be at least another week before you two got bored with having sex and sneaking around thinking we are deaf or something, now don’t get all excited, we might be old but we aren’t dead you know, your mother and I know being in love, it takes time. So did I guess right? You figure delivery driving will be the thing to do, or did your mom get it, with helping me over here?”

“You did, I figure driving the deliveries will allow mom to stay active in the store and Anya can help her, in the mean time Anya can start learning Japanese while she’s helping her out.”

“What about what we discussed last night? Have you made up your mind if you want to become the next Beastar Yuto? I talked to Yafuya, he wants to retire and kick me upstairs to be head of the council, that means after you are trained you would be working with me.”

“I spoke to Anya about that, she thinks it would be great, but she is scared, she really hasn’t seen what you and I can do, I think I’m ready dad!”

“All right, well we’ll start the hard core training end of the week, or would you rather wait till after Yuki and Cindy come for their visit?”

“I think Anya and I should really spend sometime with them, but that means it will allow me to learn the routes around here, so deliveries will be easier.”

“All right then I’ll send you to get them at the airport, you can act as guide while they are here.”

“Yuki the house feels so lonely, now that your parents are gone. I’m glad were honeymooning there.”

Yuki looked at his course studies and grimaced. “I thought Savanna Tech was a great school but this program isn’t what I thought it would be, frankly looking at it, I am severely disappointed in the schedule they gave me, it isn’t really what I thought it would be at all. What do you think of their engineering degree course?”

“The professor running it is a pervert, he has his hands on every girl in the program, one of the female students in the course has already brought him up on harassment charges. I really don’t like it.”

Yuki stared at her.”Some asshole has his hands on the female students, what the hell is going on over there!?” Yuki was angry, he reached out and put his arm around Cindy.”Babe I am feeling more and more like separating the family was a bad idea, this house is so big and without mom and dad and my siblings here, it’s feeling like a tomb. What would you say to making our stay in Japan a more permanent one? Do you think you would enjoy living there?”

“But what about the house, your dad left it to you, and we just can’t leave it can we?”

“Screw this, I will talk to dad and explain, nothing says we can’t keep it for a vacation place does it, well going to do that right now!” Yuki dialed his dad and waited for him to pick up.

Legoshi was unloading the new menu flyers when his cellphone rang.”Yuki how are you doing son? What can I do for you?”

“Dad I don’t want to seem ungrateful, but Cindy and I have found school here and the house here are not what we were hoping they would be, Cindy says she feels like the house here is a tomb. I think she’s right, oh and Savanna Tech isn’t the kind of school we were led to believe, would you be against our coming back home to live with the rest of the family?”

“Son your mother and I would be overjoyed to have you come home, forget the house it’s all taken care of there, I’ll call my accountant and have a caretaker start taking care of the place for us. I’m sure we can use it for vacations and such in future, we’ll be waiting for your arrival, safe trip son.”

“I’ll speak to director Savage, I imagine they aren’t going to be to happy with me, but you know what, just don’t care, see you in three days dad.”

Cindy hugged him.”Sounds like I should tell my folks, I’m not planning on coming back, do you think they are going to be upset with me Yuki?”

“Nah your parents are cool about stuff like this, I’m just hoping director Savage isn’t to pissed when I tell him I’m leaving for good.”

Legoshi dialed Jack Savages personal line, and waited for him to pick up. “Legoshi hows Japan treating you?”

“Going great, though that’s not why I am calling. It’s exactly what I told you might happen, Yuki and his new bride don’t want to stay there, he claims it’s because of the big house, but we both know he misses his family to much, and Cindy feels like the house is dead without the rest of us there. He’ll be calling you soon and quitting, just wanted to give you the heads up, before you got that dropped in your lap.”

“I kinda felt this might happen, you know had a visit from Nick yesterday, he said his daughter had spoken to him about this, I have hired Judy in fact, she’s now a part of ITF. Now I’m just waiting for the request to come through, for reassignment to the Tokyo office. I dealt with things pretty well before you came, just means I’ll have to train some new agents. I won’t say a thing about this call, good luck old friend.”

Yuki called director Savage the next day and quit, the day after that they were on a flight bound for their new home.

“What did director Savage say hun?” Cindy was grinning at him as they said goodbye to her parents.

“He seemed to know I was going to call and quit, I wonder if dad called him, but what’s done is done, let’s just go babe.”

“Do you think we should have said something, about our joining them soon Nick?

“Nah, I told Legoshi we will be showing up day after tomorrow, he laughed and said let’s keep it a secret he wanted to see the look on the kids faces when they found out we were getting stationed there.”

“Nick you’re so bad sometimes, do you miss not having kids under foot?” They’d tried for years to have another child but had been unsuccessful, maybe one was enough. Judy grinned as they watched the plane take off.

“Hey carrots, you know without kids underfoot, we can practice all we want right?” He started nuzzling her neck right there in public.

“God Nick not here, wait it’s just so public, you really want to?” He hugged her then, and softly nibbled her neck. It had been a while since they had been together, to much work and weird hours, had made their lives turn upside down.

“So since you joined ITF, were working the same night time shifts, did you ever think all those years ago your dream of fighting crime would eventually lead you to working for a secret government task force, fighting crime and terrorism world wide?” Nick stroked her ears, as they stood there, he didn’t give a damn, people were staring at them now.

“To be honest, when you left to join ITF and work with Legoshi, I started to feel like life had lost its spark, working with new partners, just seemed so lack luster after you left. The chief even talked to me about it, he said Judy you made lieutenant, why haven’t you tried for captain? I told him the drive was gone, he stared at me then, and just nodded.” 

Yuto and Anya stood there in the reception lounge, as they watched the plane coming in for a landing.”Hey babe are you nervous?” Anya turned to him and nodded.

“Yeah a little, you know I used to be pretty bitchy back in school, I think even after we became friends, Cindy doesn’t trust me much. I really need to make this work, she’s my sister in law now, and you know she’s facing the same sort of adjustments I’m going to be making. Guess it’s made me think about stuff.” Yuto reached out and hugged her.

“Flight 1248 from Zootopia, now arriving at gate number 4.”

“Well no time like the present to find out, me and Yuki sort of grew apart to, maybe it was me, but I guess we’ll both get the chance to make things right,here they come.”

Cindy dragged her carry on behind her as Yuki was trying to explain to her, that his mom and dad had invited them to come stay with them, while they decided where they were going to go to college.”Ok I get it, but uh you know I get kind of loud,when god don’t make me say stuff like that.”

“Hun so we might have to be a little more quiet when were having sex, doesn’t mean we can’t stay with my folks. The place is big, we’ll have our own room, across from Yuto and Anya, think mom and dad don’t know what young couples get up to at night?”

“God here come Yuto and Anya, shut up we’ll talk about this later, shit I must be blushing, do I look ok?” He decided to really make her realize being married, was more then just hiding the fact they were talking about sex from other people.

“So bro, where can I take my sex crazed wife? Where we don’t have to worry about making to much noise.” Cindy stopped and the carry on she was dragging dropped from her hand, the look of shock made Anya giggle.

”Yeah Yuto tried some shit like that a few days ago, hey come out of it, let’s talk while these barbarians get the luggage.”

Anya swooped in, reached down and grabbed Cindy’s carry on.”Listen he’s trying to make you feel more at ease, agreeably he sure wasn’t being very tactful about it, but I was feeling kind of weird about having sex with Yuto to, then his mom had a talk with me,seems her and Legoshi have been able to hear everything we’ve been up to ever since we came here, but they know were a young couple. Haru was kind of frank with me, she said when a young couple first gets married, they tend to make passionate love for quite some time, and no one is going to say a word, I thought it was odd, but here it harkens back to the time when the walls were made mostly from paper.”

Cindy stared at Anya and followed behind her listening, but it started to make sense.”So you’re saying basically if I’m loud, which god help me I am Anya, the neighbors actually came over back home and asked if I was ok,they thought maybe Yuki and I were having a fight, that was the most embarrassing thing ever.”

“God you sound like me, Cindy no joke I was so worried about making noise with him,but since Haru explained it, I’ve felt more at peace with it. Still make sure it’s quiet, but it’s starting to feel a lot easier now, maybe it’s what all young couples go through. Though when you know no ones going to say anything, even if you are loud, it kind of let’s you relax and just enjoy intimate time together.”

Cindy ponder those words as they finally joined their husbands.She glared at Yuki, and he grinned sheepishly at her. “So I have heard from a reliable source that here in Japan certain things go pretty much ignored, be warned sir,you are in trouble.” Cindy snatched her suitcase from Yuki’s hand, and followed Anya out to the van.

“Uh bro, not to rain on your parade, but I think your words earlier may have pissed her off just a little bit, so you just couldn’t resist coming back home huh, you made up your mind yet on what you’re going to do now?”

Yuki watched his wife ahead of him heading to the van behind Anya. “I think the plan is to find a good tech school and get our degrees, bro I was just kidding, you think she’s really mad at me?”Cindy slammed the suitcase into the back of the van, and turned to glare at him again.

“Uh if that’s any indication, I’d say she wants to throw you under the first city bus she sees.”

Yuki swallowed and nodded at his brothers statement, it sure looked like he’d upset her. Cindy leaned into Anya and whispered something. Anya glared at Yuki then and whispered something back, the two women then turned to watch Yuki approaching with his case, and followed him with their eyes all the way till he got in the van.

“Do you think he’s wise to this being all a show yet?” Cindy whispered.

“Nah, he looks like he’s really sweating it, want me to glare at him to,we could really have fun with this a little?” Anya replied.

The van ride back to the shop,was a quiet one, no one said a word as they got out of the van. Yuki grabbed the suitcases as his parents came outside to welcome them. Yuki felt like he was going completely crazy as he hauled the cases upstairs and into his old room. When he opened the door he’d expected to see his old junk, what he found was an adult bedroom, everything had been updated. 

Cindy followed him inside, he expected to hear her angry words, not the feel of her fingers trialing down his shirt.”Now what did you say about having a sex crazed wife, to your brother earlier?”

Her fingers began undoing his shirt buttons, he gulped and dropped the suitcases on the floor as she pushed him down on the bed.”Well speak up! You were sure trying to embarrass me a little bit ago, now what do we have in here?” Cindy slipped her hand inside his fly and started to stroke him through his boxers. “Well that feels like it’s getting hard, what say we have some fun and break this new bed in hmmm!”

Yuto and Anya crept up and paused at the top of the stairs. Anya grabbed her husband and covered his mouth with her hand. She pointed to their bedroom doorway and he nodded. Quietly they went in, and closed the door.”I thought she was angry with him, you know what’s going on?” Anya smirked and made a rude gesture then pointed at the door. Yuto’s eyes grew wide then he started to snicker, she glared at him and he finally subsided.

”You sure?” Anya nodded. “So that’s what you two were whispering, you really had him worried.”


	2. Next generation

Chapter 2 Next generation

“So what do you think of the new aqua-foods market?” Yuto indicated the area, with a sweeping gesture, to the group following him.

“Bro this used to be where the black market was, you’re telling me all of these new buildings are selling fish products now? That sounds fishy, if you know what I mean.”

“The market was forced out of business, when the reformation swept through here, from what I have been told, the market still exists. It’s just gone underground. Frankly dad thinks it’s now linked to the stalker murders, that have become a very real danger, to people at night.”

Cindy held on tight to Yuki’s hand as they walked through the market.”Hey Yuto I don’t see any herbivore faces here, I take it this market is still strictly for Carnivores?”

Yuto nodded.”Pretty much there are a few exceptions of course, like Dr Gohin’s place over there, wanna go in?”

They all nodded, and followed Yuto into the air conditioned shop. “Dr Gohin this is my brother, his wife Cindy and of course you met Anya the other day when mom sent us in to buy produce.”

“Yeah, so you here to buy or chitchat?”

Cindy stared at the grumpy old Panda then giggled, when she saw the drawings on the wall behind him. “Can I ask who the artists are, who’ve filled your wall with cute pictures?” Her question made the old panda turn bright red.

“No you can’t!” He reached over and pulled down a sheet that closed the back area off from the rest of the store.”Now what did you folks want, got fresh daikon, fresher cabbage, new carrots, and I just put out these leeks and green onions here a few minutes ago. Since the black market closed, I have had to supplement my income, by selling vitamin rich foods.”

Cindy and Anya browsed the aisles, they’d been asked to get veggies for the shop for Legoshi, and bring home fresh produce for Haru as well.” Do you have any beansprouts?” The surly panda, regarded Cindy with a blank stare.

“Yeah give me a few minutes, I keep them in the cooler to keep them fresh.” He grumbled something to himself then went into the back.

“Why would someone come all the way here, to buy produce?” Cindy’s question was quietly replied to by Anya.

“He’s an old friend of Legoshi’s, seems they used to do lots of things together back in the day.” 

“Here’s your beansprouts, now what else do you want?” Gohin seemed none to pleased. “Tell your dad I need to speak to him, will you Yuto?”

Yuto nodded as they picked through the zucchini. Cindy and Anya filled two carry baskets with produce and brought it to the counter Gohin rang them up and started stuffing their purchases in to bags.

Today had been an odd day for Emiko,it had begun like any other day, then her new friend Kaguya had started acting so weird. Emi decided to follow the female hyena, and find out what was going on.

She stopped suddenly, when Kaguya ran into Mr Hirotaka the computer class teacher, he smiled at Kaguya then headed for the door that led to the basement, it was lunch time and she’d wanted to eat with Kaguya. Curious about why Kaguya would follow Mr Hirotaka into the schools basement, Emi nodded and followed.

“Fancy running into you Kaguya, I was just coming down here to check on a project of mine, I have running.” Mr Hirotaka had taken Kaguya by the hand, she looked down and started blushing, he had touched her hand, now they were headed into one of the service areas, she swallowed what was he going to do with her in there.

Mr Bunta followed that nosey new student, she seemed to be following Hirotaka and he had just gone into the basement where the group met in secret. Emiko followed the two in front of her down the stairway, she crept along quietly like her dad had taught her to do, she was startled when Mr Hirotaka suddenly laughed. Two shadowy figures moved suddenly into the light, and grabbed Kaguya.

Emi tried to turn to get out of there, and was brutally knocked unconscious by the adult badger. Mr Bunta dragged her limp body down, to where the others were tying the other intruder up and gagging her.”This one followed you Hirotaka, that was pretty sloppy, what are we going to do about these two!?”

“Since their both carnivores, I think I have the perfect plan for them Bunta old chap, get the meat ready while we get them tied down on the tables. I think we just found a couple of new members.” Hirotaka’s laugh sounded sinister to Bunta, the new leader of the meat eaters,made Bunta nervous being a male bengal tiger, he was huge and powerful, that was the reason he now led the group. 

Emi came to, to a scene of horror. Mr Bunta was holding Kaguya’s mouth open while Mr Hirotaka was jamming pieces of raw bloody flesh into it. Kaguya was gagging as they pushed the bloody bits in.

“You’ll be a good little girl and swallow that, or you’ll be on detention till you leave this school, or maybe I’ll just call your father and tell him that you’ve been skipping classes, I imagine the president of the merchants association, can’t have a scandal in the newspaper now can he?”

The intimidation he used forced Kaguya to swallow the bloody meat, she actually started to savor the flavor of it as they kept pushing bits in. What was she thinking, that had been another person, maybe even someone she knew. She closed her mouth finally and refused more,though she had ingested quite a bit of the meat.

“Now then, Mr Bunta bring me the second bowl, and we’ll finish what we started!” Bunta went past her, and she tried to plead with him, through the gag they had jammed in her mouth. He just grinned and kept going, a couple minutes later they began doing exactly what they had done to Kaguya to her,she started gagging and trying to spit the vile flesh out,but they forced it down her throat.

Once they were done, the teachers and the rest left the two students tied up.”I’ll come back once I start computer club and check on how they are behaving, they might just have to become victims of the stalkers, huh Bunta?”

“I might just prefer it that way Hirotaka, these insolent little delinquents and their uppity way’s make me sick,this lack of respect and discipline in this school makes me want to vomit, ungrateful little shits.” 

Emi felt a surge of power go through her body, she couldn’t contain it. Her vision swam with red, the surge made her feel like ripping the ones responsible apart. She did the breathing exercise her dad had taught her and it helped a bit, she focused and was finally able to snap the rope, binding her to the table.

Her brain kept getting fuzzy, she needed to focus, the urge to kill something burned in her blood. Emi made it to her friends side after a few minutes she was able to free Kaguya from her bonds.

“Emi my head feels strange, and my stomach is churning, why did they do this to us!?” Kaguya  
suddenly leaned over and vomited, gagging out the half digested meat bits.

Emi could barely control her rage, she dragged Kaguya behind her up the stairs, to find the door locked. That’s when she lost control. A howl escaped her lips as she front kicked the door until it was kicked open, the door flew across the hall and crashed into the wall.”Emi we need to call the police!”

Kaguya ran for the school entrance, they had no idea how many people might be involved in what happened and couldn’t trust anyone. Emi followed barely keeping herself under control everything around her kept blurring into red. Kaguya finally found a pay phone near the mall, and called the police.

Five minutes later, the police arrived and when they heard the story, immediately called an ambulance. Legoshi was putting away the new menus, when his phone rang. “Yafya what’s up?” Haru noticed he was speaking to Yafya and came over with an inquiring look on her face. Legoshi held his hand up, then nodded, he hung up and she could see the rage starting to boil.

“What’s wrong Legoshi, you don’t. His stare at her made her swallow, and stop what she was saying. He got himself under control but she could feel the rage still building.

“Emi’s in the hospital with her friend from school, the police called Yafya and he called me. Haru someone fed meat to our daughter.” Haru put a hand to her mouth, she’d go through meat withdrawal, violent behavior shifts, and have the shakes.

“Oh Legoshi we have to go there, right now!” Legoshi told her Emiko was in Cherryton community hospital, but he was headed to where her attackers were hiding. “Oh love, you be careful, I can see this has made you insanely crazy, please don’t do anything drastic!” But she saw her pleading fell on deaf ears.

“These monsters are going to pay love, they hurt our little girl, they are going to pay dearly!”  
He stepped outside then, those words echoing in his brain, they had hurt his daughter. The police car stopped and picked up the new head of the council, he told them drive to Cherryton junior high school, he had business there.

“Yes sir,we have units surrounding the school now, were about to move in.”

“No, surround the building, make sure no one gets in or out. I’ll take care of this, personally!”

The junior officer behind the wheel started to object, but his senior partner next to him told him to drive, he’d been part of this Beastars team back in the day.”Fred I’d do what he says, you wouldn’t like what happens if you don’t.” The younger officer gazed at his partner then swallowed, and complied.

Haru rushed into the emergency room, and found Emiko surrounded by a crowd of people,they were wheeling in a crash cart, Emiko was having convulsions. Haru ran to her side pushing bigger animals out of her way by sheer will.

“Leave her be, you idiots! All of this commotion isn’t helping her, we need quiet now!

“Ma’am you need.” Haru glared at the mealy mouthed hospital flunky, and her gaze made him draw back.

“If we don’t have privacy in the next minute, my husband will be called. His name is Legoshi and if you don’t know that name, he’s the new head of the council, or if you would rather, the former avenging Beastar, you think he’ll be convinced of anything? If my orders aren’t followed!” Haru had never once used her relationship, to her husband this way. The faces around her scrambled to comply. In two minutes they had privacy screens around the bed and Haru was the only one left with her daughter. Haru reached for her daughters hand as she started to calm, with all of the activity gone around her.

“Momma I can’t stop the rage, hold me please!”

Haru held her daughter for the next hour as she went through the first stages of meat withdrawal. The monsters who had done this had better get what they deserved, she felt more at ease the longer she held Emi. Legoshi would deal with them, and now she hoped they got a severe beating.”Would you like some water sweety?” Emi nodded, but didn’t let go of her mothers hand.

Emi’s hand shook as she tried to drink the water, her mom reached out and steadied it for her as she swallowed it down.”Mom is Kaguya ok, they did the same thing to her, I’m worried mom,please can you find out!”

“I’ll ask sweety, calm down now, just relax ok.” Haru let go of Emi and went outside the privacy screen, a doctor was standing outside. “Did you hear what my daughter asked?” Her question made the doctor nod and he asked her to follow him.

“The other patient that came in with her is here, she’s doing much better now, I would like to ask that you not stay long. She’s having a very hard time coming to grips with her feelings right now, thank you Ma’am for your interest.” He bowed to Haru, and withdrew.

“Hello Kaguya, I’m Emiko’s mom, she asked me to come see how you were doing, are your parents on the way soon?”

“Mom and dad both work on a fishing boat, so I don’t even know if they have found out I’m here, I want my mom! I’ve been living a lie, telling kids my dad was rich and all, my grandmother was the one who got me into Cherryton junior high, I just wanted to make friends.”

“Calm down Kaguya, sometimes things just don’t go the way we would like them to go, but Emi likes you, I think that’s a good start, now I’ll talk to the staff here and be right back.” Haru stepped out.

It took her a few minutes to locate someone who could tell her what she wanted to know, she smiled and thanked the helpful nurse at the station on the floor. Haru opened the screen and sighed.”The hospital contacted your folks,they will be here in a short time Kaguya, hang in there sweety, I’m heading back to Emi now, do you have anything you would like to tell her?”

“Tell her...tell her I’m glad shes my friend.”

“So I need a status update now, need pictures of my targets, whose got them?”

The detective in charge looked at Legoshi and started to tell him he should step away, when one of the officers next to him, told him who he was speaking to. “Ah one second sir Mitsuwo have you got what the councilor needs?”

The officer handed Legoshi some pictures and stepped back. “I want a full cordon around the school, no one in no one out unless they go through us, I’m going in.”

“Sir we were just informed by a Ms Himari the suspects have taken hostages, and are barricading themselves in the school lunchroom. We’re evacuating everyone else out the back entrance, everyone’s being screened as they exit.”

Legoshi nodded.”I want info fast, does the lunchroom have skylights?” Ms Himari stepped closer and heard what he had asked.

“Sir I overheard what you just said, and yes theres a fire escape down from the roof, that leads to that area, all of the teachers are shown where all of the fire exits are located. In case students are on the roof during a break, we get that sort of behavior here once in a while. Though the answer to your question is yes there are three skylights in the lunchroom.”

“Show me where this fire escape is, thank you for being prompt with this.” Legoshi followed the office lady to an alley on the side of the school. “Please return to the officers out front, and tell them I plan on heading in in five minutes.” He began climbing the escape ladder and made his way to the skylight windows, the one in the center had what he was looking for, it opened by use of an electronic opener.

Legoshi let himself fall into rage mode and reached down to wrench the window up and folded it back, this move was quickly followed by his leap to the floor two stories below, he had to remember to flex his legs when he hit and roll, or he’d likely be in for serious pain the next few days. “I’m getting to old for this crap.” He mumbled to himself, as he burst in on the fiends below.

Hirotaka heard the sound in time to look up and see the descending figure hit and roll towards him, he grabbed the student from his club, and grinned.”Whatever you are, keep away from me or she’ll suffer!”

Legoshi moved at full rage time speed then, and drove his right foot into the arrogant tigers stomach,he flew away to crash into a lunchroom table, the Badger rose from the chair he was sitting in, only to feel Legoshi’s claws at his throat.”You so much as breathe wrong and I’ll rip your arms off, and beat you to death with them!” 

Bunta pissed himself then, he could feel the utter dread in that voice. He scrambled back away from the wolf, the red glow in the wolf’s eyes made him want to run, he’d never been afraid in his life like this.

Hirotaka rose out of the shattered table and a blur smashed into him,he couldn’t even see what hit him, he flipped over and smashed into the wall, fear gripped him as he tried to rise again. Blood ran from his lip where his face had collided with the table, he wiped it away. “What are you?”

Legoshi stared at the tiger and cracked his knuckles.”I’m the father of the girl you tortured earlier today,and I’m taking my anger out on you!” Hirotaka swiped his claws at the wolf,only to have his arm smashed away, the pain was incredible as the wolf wrenched his arm from the socket.  
Hirotaka screamed in pain, Legoshi stomp kicked him in the face. Sending him tumbling away again across the floor of the lunchroom. The doors exploded inward, the room filled with police,led by the detective.

Legoshi calmed himself, he’d wanted just a few more minutes with these monsters,but he had to calm himself now.”Make sure these monsters never see the light of day again detective, now I need someone to take me to Cherryton community hospital, my little girl was tortured by these evil bastards,and I’m going to tell her everythings been taken care of.”

Yuto set the groceries on the counter and hollered for his mom and dad again.Cindy walked up and scratched her head.”Where did everyone go?”

Yuki and Anya came in with the rest of the groceries.”Yuto what’s the word moms car is gone, you have any idea what’s up?”

“Nope not a clue, call mom, so she can tell us where she wants this stuff.”

Yuki dialed his mom and waited for her to pick up, Yuki’s face grew angered as he listened to Haru explain where they were, and why they were there. Yuki slammed his phone shut and explained what had been said to him to the rest of them.

“Mom says we should just put the stuff in the walkin, she’ll take care of it later, but she wants us to come down there, sis is in it bad bro. Sounds like dad went to take care of those assholes, but mom wants us there for morale support, Emi is going through meat withdrawals.” Yuto glared at his brother,his face looked angry.

“What the fuck did you say?”

“Seems some fucking mental reject forced meat down Emi’s throat, moms there with her, the doctors say she’ll be in it for a while. Guess the asshole who fed her, made sure she overdosed,what kind of monster forces meat, down a 12 year olds throat!”

Legoshi arrived and went directly to the indicated space he was told his daughter was in. Haru stood up and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. “She’s sleeping now, but I’m so worried love,she was shaking earlier.”

Legoshi held her and stared at his little girl, she looked like she was sweating, he put Haru down and went to her bedside.”I came to tell her those monsters are dealt with, no one is going to hurt my little girl like that ever!”

Emi’s eyes flickered open at hearing her dads voice.”Dad I feel so sick, my heads spinning.” Legoshi reached for her hand and kissed her forehead.

“Take care my girl, I took care of that mess, daddy made those bastards pay, rest easy Emi.”

The doctor came in and spoke to Haru, he said Emi was through the worst of it and could be released to go home but needed bed rest for the next few days. Legoshi remembered his bout with meat withdrawal and nodded.”When can she be released?”

The doctor explained she could leave as soon as they did the release paperwork. Haru stepped out to do that, as the rest of the family showed up, they crowded in and Emi smiled, she was glad to see so much family support.”Hey guy’s thanks.”

Twenty minutes later Haru returned and a nurse shooed them all out to let Emi get dressed.

“So brat, you did this to stay home from school right?” Yuto joked as they went to the car.

“God I hope not, I feel so sick.” Emi stumbled and Yuki reached out to support her.

“Hey you better not try doing any dancing for a few days, doesn’t look like your to steady.”

Emiko glared at her smart alec brothers, and stuck out her tongue. Legoshi grinned and picked her up.”Now then you boys get out of the way, I’ll carry the princess to the car.” Emi giggled her dad was acting so silly. Haru grinned Legoshi sure had become the best dad any kid could have.

She opened the back car door and he set Emi down.”Lets go home.”

That evening Yuto and Yuki sat on the back steps of the shop.”So you thinking the same thing as me bro?”

“If you’re thinking you and me should start cleaning up this town, then yeah I was thinking the same thing. Dad’s getting older, he can still do the job, but we could be doing it for him. I’m damn sure after what happened to Emi, she won’t be to much behind us, give her another few years and she’ll be asking dad to join us. Can’t imagine crime will want to see that day.” 

“So the school sent home your work, Kaguya’s brother brought it by, he says Kaguya says to say hi.”

Emi sat up in bed as Haru put the tray in front of her.”I’d like to send her a note, mom.”

“Well the school sent this along to, seems they found your phone in that vile Mr Hirotaka’s desk when they searched it, here you go, why don’t you call her.”

Emi called and talked to her friend for almost an hour,they promised to get together once they were allowed to go back to school.

Emi hung up and grinned at her sisters in law, as they came upstairs and went past Emi’s room.

“You two going to say hi, or am I chopped cabbage now?”

The two older women laughed then stepped in.”What did you say squirt? Haven’t you milked this long enough?”

“Nah likely she’s going to miss school at least another day or so, so she doesn’t have to take some test or something I bet.”

Emi glared at them both, and shook her head.”Unlike some people I happen to like school, hows the new school Cindy?”

Cindy sighed it had been a wild last few days, first finding out her mom and dad were going to be stationed in Tokyo, made her crazy, then she’d learned the school she and Yuki had joined had coed dorms, they’d applied and gotten one of the couples apartments. They were in the process of buying new furniture now, Anya was helping her with that.

“Schools looking pretty nice actually, though Yuki and I won’t be here soon, with our leaving Yuto has asked your dad if he can convert the rooms upstairs into an apartment. Your dad says that sounds like a good idea and he’s going to speak to an old schoolmate of his Buso about the add on work.”

Emi smiled she’d heard about the new apartment already, but was more concerned with the other news Anya had. “So a little bird told me someone has been up to some naughty business hasn’t she?”

Anya’s face turned bright red, she stammered and put her hand to her mouth.”God Emi you have to sound so crude? Were married, that’s what happens when you’re married you know!”

“Yeah I heard my brothers earlier taking bets on boy or girl, Yuto thinks it will be a boy. Yuki thinks you’re going to have a little girl, I don’t care whose right. I get to be an aunty, that sounds cool to me.” Anya had started throwing up a couple of days ago,and gone to confirm she was indeed pregnant. “It had to have been the first night we were together, come to think of it, I’d like some help with colors for baby stuff, god who would have thought just a few months ago the only thing I was worried about was if Yuto liked what sort of clothes I was wearing at the time. Now I am starting to buy maternity clothes.”


	3. Sweet memories

Chapter 3 Sweet memories

Note a 6 year time jump has occurred. 

Legoshi stood with Haru on the stairs looking out at the same view where he had first confessed his love for her. Only two days before they had gone to Haru’s fathers funeral.”Legoshi today was nice, being here for the school reunion brings back memories. Did you ever think we would be standing here, all these years later, looking out at the same view?”

He pulled her in tight and kissed her.”I never thought I’d ever be strong enough to be with you love, but our lives sure have changed. Yuki and Cindy have their own place with kids of their own, Yuto and Anya have their own place and were about to be grand parents again for the fifth time. The only one left at home is little Emi, and she’s really not going to be home much longer either.”

“Can you believe she’s just graduated? I’m so proud of how she turned out,Legoshi our family has been so close over the years, do you think they will remember us when we’re old and gray like mom?”

“I think your mom coming to live in the upstairs apartment will help her through this time of loss, and it will give Emiko a thrill to see her grandma, on a daily basis.”

Louis and Juno walked up from the festival grounds and noticed the two standing there. “Hey you old carnivore, so did you like today's presentation of Adler?”

Legoshi turned at those words and grinned.”What that was feeble, the lighting was off and the lead was hamming it up so bad.” They all started laughing. Legoshi shook hands with Louis their friendship had lasted all of these years.”You know I’m kidding right, your boy made you proud today didn’t he?”

Louis nodded, his marriage to Juno had rocked the world back in the day,but they had produced two kids of their own,and their youngest boy was being groomed to take over from his dad one day. ”Well who would have thought we would all end up in interspecies marriages, and turn out with such great kids. I spoke to Yuki the other day, his new start up business with his wife has taken the hand held computer world by storm,this wrist design, with the holographic screen has begun a revolution and he proposed a merger, with my firm.” 

“Cindy was the brains behind that idea, and Yuki ran with it, so your boy ready for Tokyo?”

Louis nodded.”He is going to Tokyo business institute starting in the fall, he loves the business, sadly his older sister never did, Deloris called us yesterday though, she and her husband are off to Animalia to visit some of his relatives there, but our latest grand baby is doing great.” Juno smiled and dug in her purse.  
“I have pictures!” The four of them stood there looking at the pictures, Juno passed around.

“So Kagi, what are your plans now, that were finally free of Cherryton?” Emi lay on her bed talking to her closet friend, about the future. 

“Well after working for the school paper I decided to pursue a career in journalism, going to be going after a degree in it this fall,you still planning to go into graphic arts?”

“Yeah been talking to my mom and dad about it a lot. I decided to get a two year degree in graphic design, and an old friend of my dad is looking for a graphic design person for his business, so it works out pretty well. Going to start there next monday as an intern, till I graduate school, then decide where I want to go from there.”

“Hey Kagi, I gotta go, got another call coming in, talk to you later girlfriend.” Emi switched to the incoming call and gasped. It was Jimmy Walker on the line, they had kept up through the years, and he had said he’d been accepted for a foreign exchange program. Maybe he was calling to tell her how things were going.

“Hey beautiful, just wanted to confirm, your address is 1946 Center street right? Emi swallowed why was he asking her what her address was so suddenly, she’d told him that three years ago.

“Yeah that’s my address, why, are you sending me something Jim?”

“Just answer the door, you’ll find out.” He hung up then without even saying goodbye,Emi scrunched her nose up and stared at her phone,what was up with him. She heard knocking coming from downstairs and hurried down,probably was the mail man he always seemed to have a ton of crap for the rents.

She opened the door, to be confronted by a young male wolf. “Something I can do for you? The shops closed today, my mom and dad are out for the day.”

“Yo it’s me, surprise!

That voice, she stood there in shock, as Jim reached for her right hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. Emi was blown away, this was Jimmy Walker, and he’d come all the way to Japan to see her, now he was kissing her hand.

She started freaking out.”Uh Jimmy….you,we, shit come inside!”

Emi dragged him in and closed the door, her heart was racing as she led him upstairs and into the apartment. Her mind was spinning, what was he doing in Japan, he’d said he’d been accepted for a foreign exchange program, so this had been totally unexpected, his just showing up here on her doorstep. “What brings you to Japan?” She felt dumb, as soon as the words came out of her mouth, but he just smiled at her, and looked down at her still holding his hand.

She let his hand go, like she’d just been burned.”You didn’t have to do that, I like the feel of you holding my hand like that. I told you I got accepted for the foreign exchange program, I start my studies next monday at Oakglen Culinary school, I want to eventually return to Zootopia and open my own restaurant.”

Emi was stunned, the exchange had been for here. God she looked like shit, and he looked...he looked like he’d just stepped out of some modeling magazine. “Uh so next monday huh, well that’s crazy, I start working as an intern next monday with a firm doing graphic design work, and going to the art college here, to get my two year degree in graphic design.”

He smiled at her, and that smile made her knees feel weak. “Can I get you something to drink?”

He shook his head no,then pulled her into his arms.The kiss he laid on her lips,made her feel like she was floating away in some long forgotten dream. They held that kiss for sometime, till she finally pulled away. “Jim uh, are you sure about this? I mean you don’t really know me anymore, we could.” He reached for the chain around her neck, and carefully pulled it out.

“This tells me you kept your promise to never forget me, but I made a promise to myself, that one day, I would get up the courage to come ask you to be my girlfriend!” 

Those words made her mind just freeze up, she’d had a couple of boyfriends since junior high, but nothing that had ever lasted. Now here was a boy from her past, riding in like some fairytale prince, and sweeping her off her feet. “Jim I don’t know, you sure I mean this is so sudden can I think about it?”

“Nope, Ms Hamada I came here with one thing in mind, to find out exactly how you felt about me, I want an honest answer!”

Who was this dynamic guy standing in her moms kitchen, with the drive and determination to make demands like the one he’d just uttered. Emi gazed at him, and reached for his hand again.

“Look at you the shy kid who always got left out of everything, Jim I..his eyes drew her in. Ok but you have to understand, uh well I’ve never really been in love before, I can see you have feelings for me, I’m just so confused but yes I’ll be your girlfriend!” God she’d actually been pressured into accepting him on the spot, though from what she could see he’d turned out the way he had by going for the things he wanted.

He drew her into his arms then, and hugged her.”So did you want to do something?” Her question made him smile, and he nodded.

“Well we could go out and get something to eat, I saw a nice place called the Garden house on the way here.”

“Well I haven’t had lunch yet, let me get dressed and we’ll head over there.” She pulled away from him and stepped into her room, to put something on better then these raggedy looking work out clothes she’d been wearing to do her work out.

She opened her closet and stood there, trying to choose something for the occasion.”Do you think it’s a high class place Jim?”

He thought about that for a minute, he hadn’t really checked if it was but it looked like a nice restaurant to his point of view. He explained that, that was how he thought it was,and was shocked to see her when she came back out. “Anyway I guess this dress will have to do,how do I look?”

Jim stood there with a stunned expression on his face, she’d gone from workout blah to a stunning young lady, with just a clothing change. “You look beautiful!”

Emi blushed, this was going to take a little getting used to, this being a girlfriend thing to a guy who expressed his feelings so avidly about her.

She scribbled a note for her parents and left it on the apartment door.”Ok let’s go.” She reached out and grabbed his hand again, as they strolled down the street. “So you came all the way here to find me, uh so after we have lunch did you want to do anything else?”

He grinned at her. God she could get lost in his smile. “I thought maybe we could catch a movie, they said my apartment wouldn’t be ready till later this afternoon but later I’d like to show you where I’ll be living if that’s ok?”

“A movie sounds fun,uh so you have your own apartment?”

“Yeah student housing just came available this year, the places are brand new, I was impressed by how modern they are.” Jim sounded really excited by his new place. Emi held his hand tighter. His own apartment, he had his own apartment. She gazed at him out of the corner of her eye, and swallowed in a dry mouth. 

“That sounds great, sure I’d love to see your new place.” She hoped that hadn’t sounded to excited, as they walked into the restaurant.

“How many please?”

“Ah table for two, thank you.” Emi stared at him, he had just spoken nearly flawless Japanese to the hostess. “When did you learn Japanese?” Her question seemed to catch him off guard.

“Huh oh yeah sorry, I’ve been studying it for the last three years, think I’m getting pretty good at speaking it now, why did I mess something up just now?”

“No you did shock me some, what made you decide you wanted to learn Japanese though?”

“Well I wanted to learn it, because there was this really cute girl I wanted to impress, and she had moved here, so I guess that’s my reason.”

The hostess seated them and asked if they wanted anything to drink while they waited on their waitress, they both took water and sat quietly listening to live band music.

“Do you want anything special? I’m thinking the braised carrots with the soy steak and fresh pea pods looks good.”

Emi looked the menu over and spotted fresh halibut was being offered, she looked around and indicated by pointing what she would like. He laughed, and nodded at her. “So uh, would you consider this our first date then?”

Jim stopped dead still, and gazed at her.”Yeah I guess this could be considered a date, uh sorry that’s not what I expected to do the day we met again. She decided then to really find out just how he felt about her, She and Kagi had talked about driving boys crazy so she decided this would be a good time to try something. She ran her bare foot, up his leg under the table. His eyes grew round and he glanced down at the tabletop.

“Uh so, nice weather were having huh.”

Her toes crept up his leg to his crotch, and he visibly swallowed.”Something wrong?”

Her question made him seem more nervous, then a second ago.

Just then the waitress placed their food in front of them, and asked if they needed anything more, they told her they were good, and Emi continued where she’d left off. It had started to get interesting. Was he sweating?

“So I heard there’s seasonal baseball here, just like back home, you ever go with your!” He suddenly made a gasping sound when she crooked her toes in his crotch, make her tell him she’d be his girlfriend ok, she’d see just how far he could be pushed now. “Oh something taste bad, over there?”

He glared at her then, and she grinned back.

That was when he caught her foot with his left hand, and started to tickle her unmercifully under the table. She tried to resist laughing but his intensity made her outburst of laughter an embarrassing situation for them both.

They quickly paid for their lunch and almost ran out of the place, people still staring at them as they made their hasty retreat. “What did you do that for?”

“Because you said this could be considered a date, don’t you like to have fun on your dates, I mean.” His lips came in then, and stilled her words. She could feel his hardon through his pants.

“So you thought you would tease the shy boy, and see how far you could push me before I retaliated huh? How about we see a romantic movie and then go back to my place Ms, I wanna make the shy boy squirm!?”

“Is that a challenge, I just heard coming from those lips of yours Mr let’s impress Emi? By speaking Japanese, and telling her she’s my girlfriend!”

They came together again and the kiss intensified, what were these feelings he had stirred in her, she felt promiscuous and normally she was very easy going, that had changed, what was it about Jim that made her feel like being with him. God what was she thinking, she had to know something, but how to ask him something like that.

“Jim I uh, I’ve never well had sex!” God she’d just come right out and said it to him. What was he thinking, she tried to plumb the depths of his eyes, as he held her there on the sidewalk.

“Well if were admitting things like that, neither have I. Uh, I kind of feel weird saying this, but I wanted to save myself, for being with you!”

His hand felt sweaty, she gulped and nodded. “Uh so being both virgins, it’s ok right?”

He stared at her blankly, a look of confusion on his face.”What do you mean exactly?”

“Well, I mean were both going to be, uh kind of dumb about sex, you sure you want to,uh you know?”

He grinned shyly and nodded, she felt suddenly very vulnerable in his arms.”Hey so are you in love with me then Jim? I mean you came all the way here, and found me to ask me to be your girlfriend, I never in a million years thought you would do that.”

He laughed. “I’ve been in love with you ever since that day you accepted my locket there at the airport. I’ve always felt this way, kind of odd really I guess, but you reached out to me six years ago and made me feel, like I meant something.” 

Two city workers working on the sidewalk began whistling at the scene, the young couples closeness had been noticed. They quickly parted and continued on their way, towards the movie house.

“So ah, we don’t really have to watch a movie, especially a romance! I’m well, I guess this feeling is what women feel like when we get,umm in the mood.” Her words seemed to enliven him.

“Nothing says we have to go watch a movie, are you sure about this? I mean I don’t want to make myself look pushy, but God Emi I’ve thought about this for ever, do you think I’m wierd?”

“No but I think both of us are pretty excited, so do you want to go back to your place and, find out what it’s all about?”

“Oh god, wait if were going to do that, we need to make a stop at the drug store first! Do you know what I mean?”

Emi thought about that for a minute then started blushing.”Oh shit, it’s a good thing you thought about that, I sure wasn’t ready for this, so theres a drugstore one block this way, let’s go in and see about,you know.”

Ten minutes later they were browsing the family planning section of the drugstore, and looking at condom packages.”Shit, I don’t know what to get.” He whispered to her, as they looked at the different kinds on the shelves.

”Well these are all listed in order by size.” She whispered back, trying to look like they knew, what they were there for.

“Well that’s the thing, I sort of have this odd thing about me, I got teased real bad when I first started high school, seems my hmmm penis is pretty big, that’s what’s got me confused I guess.”

“So what are you saying exactly? Are you some sort of freak?” Their whispered conversation attracted the shop attendants notice, and he cleared his throat staring at them.

“No, I just have a big dick ok, I guess I’ll buy these.” He grabbed a pack of magnum sized condoms and she stared at him,was he really that big, she grabbed his hand and followed along as he went to the counter. This was the most embarrassing thing, she’d ever done.

“ID.”The cashier asked.

He scrambled and finally pulled out his wallet to show the cashier,only to have the guy smile and tell him he was only joking. “You don’t need ID to buy condoms, what the hell is it with you kids, relax your doing the right thing, it shows your concerned about your girl there, coming in to buy condoms isn’t odd or strange it’s called being responsible,now then that will be 1100 yen, you kids did the right thing,now have fun.”

As they came out of the drugstore Jim felt a little more relaxed.”I think I’ll come back here again,the guy here understands how people feel pretty well, do you feel better about it now?”

“Yeah, but are you really that big Jim?”

“I don’t know, but all the guys kept calling me giant boy, through high school.”

That had Emi worried, every odd,strange thing started going through her mind, was he a monster down there? Would they be able to have sex? Could they be incompatible? She started to question the whole thing, until he reached for her hand again, and whispered everything was going to be ok.

They walked to his place and finally reached it half an hour later. “So here we are, apartment 2B, this is me.” He reached for his key and opened the door,she went in ahead of him and the closing of the door made her jump.

“So this is nice, uh well, where did you want to do this?”

He looked like she’d just stunned him again. “Well I guess people mostly do it in bed, that’s through there.” He pointed at his bedroom door.

She followed him inside and started to blush.”Well here we are, what should we do first?”

“I’m feeling sort of sweaty, how about we take a nice shower and relax, think that would be ok?”

She nodded, she was suddenly feeling very sweaty herself, and as he started to take off his clothes she covered her eyes. God could she go through with this, she was suddenly so nervous.Then she felt him touch her ,she swallowed. “I can help you with your zipper Emi.”

She took her hands away from her face, and saw him naked for the first time, he was so close, she looked down curious to see if his earlier words were totally truthful, and swallowed again. God, he was honestly a big guy down there. She turned and let him unzip her dress.

It dropped to the floor, and she covered herself, suddenly very anxious about everything. He fumbled her bra off and she turned to him, this was exciting and scary all at the same time, she nodded and pulled her panties down, tossing them on top of the dress and bra on the floor.

He stood there quietly and she blushed again.”So do I look cute?” Her words sounded scared to her but he enfolded her in his arms and lifted her up, to take her into the bathroom and the promised shower. She felt more at ease, she could feel his strong arms around her holding her like this. “I’m not a baby you know, I can walk by myself.”

He grinned and put her down.”So how do you like your shower, warm or cold?”

“Ok who in their right mind takes cold showers, you have got to be kidding right?” He whispered in her ear why he had taken cold showers in the past, and she got bright red.”

“I don’t need to know that, uh so did the cold showers work to,well you know stop it?”

“Wasn’t very effective for curing a hardon, though the rest of the guys sure laughed hard about it, at least at school.”

They finally climbed into the shower, the warm water washed the sweat away. She was just starting to feel comfortable being there with him, when his wet fingers came in and started caressing her nipples.

A surge of intense desire flashed up her spine, that felt extremely nice, she moaned softly, this feeling was so very exciting. She reached out and softly touched him, he was already hard, she looked down and he smiled at her when she touched him, he inhaled sharply.”Oh that feels nice Emi, does this feel good, I heard some guys talking about caressing their girls nipple’s if it doesn’t feel good I’ll stop!”

“No don’t stop, it feels really nice, just not so rough ok, softly like this.” She started to softly stroke him,her fingers worked him and she saw a shudder go through his body.

”That feels so good, do I look to big?”

“I don’t know, this is all new for me to remember!?”

He grinned and then replaced his fingers with his lips on her left nipple. His tongue played with her,till she asked him to stop,she wanted to get dried off and continue in the bedroom.

Dried and set they returned to his bed. “So I honestly don’t know how to do any of this stuff, well except for a few things you’ve already seen, maybe I should get my condom on now right?”

Emi grinned sheepishly and watched him put one on. “So from health class I remember them saying there will be a little blood most likely when we,well when you penetrate me, uh, come on now, I’m here, lets do this already!” 

“We don’t have to rush, we’ll figure it out ok.” he held her to him, and she felt more at ease. “Ok so you are supposed to get on top of me I guess, and uh penetrate me, please be gentle.”

He laid her back and softly kissed her, he got positioned over her,and she felt the head of his penis touch her down there, she swallowed and readied herself. He slid in very slowly,she felt a tiny prick of pain, then he was through. He felt so big inside her. She sighed as he started to slowly piston his hips in and out.

God they were having sex. She felt him moving, it sent a surge of pleasure through her, was this how it felt, she grabbed the edge of the bed and felt the first tingle of orgasm building. Over the next ten minutes, he kept up the pace. She was breathing hard now, his face had an intense look of concentration on it above her, suddenly he felt her move under him, and he sighed, a long drawn out sigh, Emi squealed as she felt him swell inside her, and orgasmed with him as they came together.

She could hardly catch her breath, they had had sex, she wasn’t a virgin anymore, and it had felt so fucking good.

“So when a guy has an orgasm, uh how does it feel?” Her question made him giggle.

”Seriously when I just did it with you, it felt like my head exploded, god one sec,uh lets get apart huh.”

He pulled out of her, and she sighed. She was still super sensitive right then.”Uh if you move around to much, I don’t know what will happen but I can say this, I think you made me orgasm, Jim did I do ok?”

He was staring at the condom on his dick.”Umm I’d say yes, I better go get cleaned up, but that sure felt exciting, so is sex good for you Emi, because I want to have it with you when ever you want to ok?’

She stared at him, as he went into the bathroom to clean up.”I think it’s fun, but we really need to find out more about it. Uh maybe we should do some research, hows that sound?”


	4. Spring is the time

Chapter 4 Spring is the time

Emi completed her assignment and punched out for the day. “Good bye Mr Buso, don’t work to hard.” Emi picked up her umbrella and opened it as she slipped out the office door. She decided to walk through the park and catch the bus over on 22nd ave to go home.

“Agent one to agent two, the target has left the building in pursuit.”

The rain coated figure moved from the bush to a large trash can, and followed Emiko who seemed oblivious to her being followed. “Agent two to agent one, I’ve spotted her, return to the car, and we’ll follow her once she’s on the bus.”

“Roger that agent two.” The short figure with the pink raincoat and the dark glasses, hurried to the waiting vehicle, and quickly climbed in slamming the door.

Emi got on her bus, and immediately hated it. Some fresh asshole in the press, was grabbing her ass every time the bus made a stop. She glared at the pervert, the next time he did it, and the smarmy cheetah, just grinned at her. Emi grinned back and stomped down on his instep, smashing it hard with the ball of her foot, he let out a yelp and she growled at him.

“Next time you grab my ass, I’m going to kick you in the balls, got it?”

The pervert moved back in the press, away from the cool chick, she’d turned into a real monster. ”See I told you she wouldn’t be the way you thought Ginjo, now watch a master.”

“Jim don’t do it, she’ll murder you!”

Jim had told his school buddies about his relationship with Emi, they’d been dating solid for the last three months, and the guys at school had told him they didn’t believe a word he told them, they’d never once seen Emi. That’s why Ginjo had come with him today, sadly when he went to test Emi, and see if she was devoted to Jim or not, he had gotten the exact reaction Jim had told him would happen. Emi was in love with him, and other guys who bothered her, were going to get treated exactly the same.

Jim finally squirmed his way in behind Emi, and leaned in to blow in her ear, a few words was all it took to change Emiko from a ravaging brute, into a soft cutie.”I love you babe.”

“You better, what was that all about, I heard you talking to that pervert?”

“Guy’s at school didn’t think you existed, that I was making up stories, and you were a figment of my imagination, that’s Ginjo by the way, he’s really not a pervert, just a guy trying to look out for me, though did you have to stomp on him so hard?”

“Yep, any freak touches my ass on the bus, is going to get the same treatment.” Jim eased in closer, and kissed her neck.”God don’t embarrass me, Jim stop, your going to get me all excited, behave were nearly to the stop.” He laughed and left her alone, pulling back he turned to observe the look on Ginjo face, and gave him the thumbs up. 

At the next stop, she rang and the couple left the bus.”So this is downtown, guess you’ll have to be my guide. So sexy lady, where are we headed?” Emi grabbed his hand and dragged him along behind her.

“We always have fun at your place, and we sure as hell could never have any fun at mine, so I decided since we both have tomorrow off, I’d spring for a nice evening, for the two of us.” Jim let himself be dragged along grinning all the way, what was she up to.

“So it’s just as we suspected, I knew it, that condom wrapper in her purse was a dead give away!” Haru took the dark glasses off and stared at her husband behind the wheel. “Let’s move in and pop this perpetrator, Legoshi!”

“Yeah, we have a few questions for whoever this guy is, Emi’s been acting strange for a while now, you think they’ve been going to, oh crap, uh you do realize where they just went into right?”

Legoshi pointed at the sign, the prices had gone up, but it was the same love hotel they had once stayed in, way back in high school. Haru blushed.”Oh dear god my little girls, going in that place! Shit let’s go in, we need to know who he is, and she’s been acting like, well like she’s in love for hell, she’s in there doing you know what with him!” Haru sighed, as Legoshi opened the door to the love hotel. 

The desk clerk stared at the older couple over the rim of his glasses.”You see our policy, we don’t record names here, and we don’t tell other people whose staying in what room, got it! Now if you and your companion want a room, we have several available, either rent a room or get out, I have a business to run.”

Haru saw the anger boiling in Legoshi’s face and grabbed his hand, he looked down and she frowned at him. He sighed and paid for a room on the second floor. Haru dragged him to the elevator, and took his hand in hers.”You need to calm down, now do you think they are on the second floor,or what?”

“Don’t know, but if we can’t find them I’ll call in a raid, and clear this whole place out, imagine running off in the middle of the day, to this kind of place, what’s gotten into her love?”

“I don’t know, but it sure looks like our little girl isn’t little anymore, Legoshi why would she do this behind our backs? I know she’s always been a straightlaced kid, do you think she feels like I used to feel back in school?” 

“Shit I sure as hell hope not! Have we been to hard on her? I mean my other work keeps me away from the family a lot now, has she been thinking we don’t care anymore?” Haru took the room key from him and opened the door.

“Wait that bed, uh.” Haru looked down at the room key and swallowed, it was the exact room they had rented all those years ago. 

“So we going in or what?” Haru nodded at him as he closed the door. This brought back memories, she starred at the bed, as he took off his raincoat, and placed it on the room chair.

“You know we paid for the place for the day, wanna take a quick nap?”

Haru took her raincoat off and placed it on top of his.”Shouldn’t we start looking for them?”

“Nah let’s think about how were going to go about this, before we go charging around, causing a disturbance right.” That made sense to her.

“Well if were going to get comfortable, then let’s get comfortable then.” Legoshi turned to the sound of the zipper, just as her dress hit the floor.

“Uh hold on.” His hesitation made her grin, she approached and started to undo the buttons on his shirt.”Babe you sure about this?”

“Your the one said we should get comfortable, and when was the last time we took anytime for ourselves? Two or was it three weeks ago? When you crept in late, and decided you wanted to feel young again, god I’m surprised we didn’t wake my mom, you were loud Legoshi.” 

“Well you didn’t help things either, with that squeal you let out when you orgasmed. I thought for sure we would have Emi knocking on our door asking odd questions.” She sat in his lap then and sighed, the pink bra and panties she was wearing were her favorites. He swallowed as she got his shirt open. 

“So do I really need to explain, when we make love you can really hit the right spots, you old savage brute.” He ignored what she was saying, and reached for the clasp on her bra.

Haru could feel the hardon in his pants straining against the material. She grinned as he undid her bra and let it just fall away.”God Legoshi, it’s been to long.” Her words brought his lips to her breasts, his tongue began tickling her nipples, to complete hardness.

She undid his pants, and pulled them down. His fingers pulled her panties down and off, he flung them on top of the bra, and suddenly he turned her upside down, that had shocked her. His tongue, so hot and wet dove into her, as he started giving her cunnilingus. This was exciting, this was what was missing now. “Go to the bed, stupid Legoshi, I want to play to you know!” 

Sex, hot, wet,hard sex. Haru could feel it building, his lips and tongue drove her crazy, she bore down with the tip of her tongue sliding it down his shaft, and tickling his balls till he was squirming just like she was on him. This was what they had been missing, ever since Haru’s mother had moved in, after Haru’s dad passed. She massaged his balls, softly squeezing them till she felt his shudder, just then he drove his tongue in deep and swirled it around inside her. She squealed, there it was, her orgasm came hard on the heels of his, as he sprayed a load, she dove on the head of his cock,and sucked on him, till she heard him sigh loudly under her. His body literally shaking, as she drew the last drops out and swallowed. Oral sex was fun, but he didn’t look done in, like he usually did now a days.

“So that felt nice, uh Legoshi, what are you up to?” He had pulled out the menu, and was looking through it.

“I thought we might as well have a snack, so we can recharge, how about we not waste this room?”

“We came here to catch Emi and this pervert who hasn’t had the decency to even come to our door, oh do they have any salty snacks?” Haru had seen the listing and Legoshi was dialing the room service number. He nodded and indicated the things he was ordering, she grinned.

Ten minutes later Legoshi went to the door wearing a room robe, he collected their snacks then spotted the boy they’d seen with Emi, he growled and tipped the delivery guy. “I just saw the guy who was with Emi, he was headed for the ice bin at the end of the hall!”

Haru threw a robe on and and followed Legoshi, as they raced down to confront the pervert. Jim had just found the scoop in the bin, and was filling the rooms ice bucket with ice. They had ordered some snacks and the soda they had sent up was warm. He heard footsteps coming and turned just in time to see Emi’s mom and dad barreling his direction, he jammed the bucket under his arm and made a mad dash away from them, they looked pissed off.

He slammed through their room door with Haru and Legoshi hot on his heels,he tripped the ice bucket went flying and came down on the bed,and covered Emi in icy water and ice,she scrambled out naked, and tried to pull a robe on to cover herself. Dads eyes looked wild, moms lip was quivering, she was definitely mad.”MOM, DAD uh we,you, shit!” Emi could see any words she was about to say, were going to be suspect.

“Mr and Mrs Hamada uh, so what are you doing here?”

Legoshi growled and grabbed the pervert by his robe.”Who are you,and what did you expect would happen when you took our daughter to a place like this!? You disgust me, what, you couldn’t even introduce yourself to us, does she mean so little to you? Are you just after her for cheap easy sex? Because that’s what it looks like to us! You little bastard! I’m going to punch your lights!”

“Dad stop!” Legoshi stood still, Emi had never raised her voice in anger to her dad like this before. ”It was me, I made Jim not come by and say anything, I know how you two are, you would have been up in our business, from the word go, it was me mom, I made him do it!”

Emi started crying then, covered in ice water,and looking a mess. She started sobbing and pulled Jim away from her dad, clutching him in her arms she told them the whole story of how she’d fallen in love with him, and how she didn’t want his life to be put under the public microscope, their family now lived under. 

Haru grabbed Legoshi, and started to cry along with Emi, Legoshi comforted her, then stared at the boy holding his Emi,and trying to console her, much like he was doing to Haru.”So now that we have found out, you’ve been running around behind our backs, what are your plans Emiko?”

Through the tears, she could see dad and moms faces weren’t mad anymore, but they both looked very concerned.”Jim and I plan to get married as soon as he graduates college, it isn’t decided yet, but we may be returning to Zootopia, if that’s what happens then that’s what will happen, Jim wants to open his own restaurant, and I can do graphic design anywhere. So those are our plans, now could we be adults, and please don’t ruin our day, it cost me a lot of money to spend time with my fiance.”

“Fiance?” Haru’s face looked intrigued.”Did he propose to you already, and you didn’t even trust us enough to tell us that?!” Emi bowed her head and pointed at her parents.

“Look at what happens when I don’t want you two involved, it’s not because I don’t love you both, it’s because if we announced it, what would happen? He would be hounded by the press, dad would get badgered, the press would follow mom around asking her stupid questions, and we would be made a public spectacle!”

Haru squeezed Legoshi’s hand. “She’s right, the press would have a field day, he wouldn’t be able to move anywhere without being followed by those nosy people, and she’s right about them going after you to, they are always looking for something to criticize you for love, but she is wrong about one thing, we can be quiet, concerning our daughters happiness, I’m disappointed in you for that Emi, now that we know, it can be our secret all right.”

Haru grabbed Legoshi by the hand and dragged him to the rooms door.”We’ll see you sometime tomorrow, at the shop, and Jim we want you there as well, we may not make a public declaration, but we will have an intimate dinner to welcome you into the family.”

Legoshi was still stuttering when she shoved him in their door, and shut it behind them. ”Now then where were we, when we got interrupted? Oh yes we were going to have a nice snack, relax and recharge weren’t we?” She tore open the bag of salty chips, and smiled through the tears still slowly running down her cheeks. ”She’s certainly grown up hasn’t she?” Haru threw herself into Legoshi’s arms, and started to bawl.

Legoshi held her tightly while she cried it out. “Babe when did she get all grown up? It feels like only yesterday I was changing her diapers, and you were feeding her cereal, god are we that old?”

Haru sniffled and and hugged him.”No I feel so bad that she felt she needed to hide her having a relationship from us, our lives have been turned upside down since you became head of the council, I sometimes wish we were just our old selves again, just you and me without all of this pomp and such.”

He held her till she stopped crying.”It feels odd knowing our little girl is actually three rooms away in this damned love hotel, I wish things had been different now, if we’d been normal parents, she would have been able to come to us, I feel so bad Haru!”

Haru reached out and hugged him tightly. “Babe we do the best we can, but at least we know where she’s been slipping away to on her days off. Though well I suspected the worst when I found that condom wrapper, it sounds like they have definite plans, Legoshi, I don’t want her going back there, our family is here.”

“Not much we can really say though, she’s eighteen now, not like we could send her to her room or something now, but there is something I can do. Something that might make them both stay here. Frankly I’m worried, after she finished her training last year, I started to hear some rumblings from uptown.”

“So you suspect Emi may be stepping out at night, doing what you used to do before you officially became the avenging beastar don’t you?” Legoshi nodded, he’d had reports of a masked figure, who attacked gangs, and punished street crime in the uptown area, late at night.

“I asked the boys to look into it quietly, and neither of them could find a trace of who it was that had done it.”

“So are we going to stay here then?” Haru crawled into his lap and stroked his cheek.

“Seriously, uh well we did pay for a nights stay, and I just got us all of these snacks, we could honestly use a day to ourselves.”

“Do you remember that night?” He swallowed, she’d just started stroking his chest fur. “ I used to be curious about a certain wolfs tawny chest fur, and since then find I like to have him this close to me.”

Her arms went around him then, and he leaned in to kiss her. Their lives had been so eventful over the years. 

The next morning at checkout wasn’t even awkward. Emi held his hand at the front desk and waited for her parents to check out. The conversation she and Jim had had after her parents had come bursting in on them, had been the most adult thing she’d done in her life. He had been angry with her, for being accused of sneaking around behind her folks backs, and made it clear, he wasn’t that kind of guy. When she’d explained why they had been doing this he understood, then said, he didn’t give a damn about the press, and he wanted them to be involved with her parents.

She was still feeling very on edge, but when Haru passed her smiling, Emi reached out and stopped her from leaving. ”Mom Jim discussed it with me last night, I guess he feels determined to come out into the light of examination, and he doesn’t care if he gets badgered by the press. He wants our relationship out in the open, he told me, he doesn’t want to be the kind of guy accused of sneaking around behind your backs.”

Legoshi overheard his daughters words to her mom and grinned, ”So Jim, I understand your going to Oakglen, I graduated from Oakglen myself, Emi said you are looking to start your own place. You know I remember when Haru and I first opened the Floral cafe, I would like to talk more about this tonight, my wife and I have a proposal for the both of you, be at our place for 6PM.”

The two couples walked out the doors together and parted ways at the curb, Legoshi got behind the wheel, and smiled at Haru as she raised her eye brows at him.”You better start explaining Mr wolf, because we didn’t say a word about anything last night, concerning those two.”

“But you did, you said you didn’t want Emi going back to Zootopia, and then Emi said Jim wanted to start his own place, so to stop Jim from taking Emi back to Zootopia, we solve that by me setting him up right here, he wants the chance to be his own boss, to run his own place, and create the next big thing, we have the money to really help them do that.”

Haru stared at him, and smiled.”You really thought a lot about this last night didn’t you? Well other then what we were doing, you know not having to be under moms watchful eye seemed fun, maybe we should do this more often? You seemed a lot more relaxed, when we were having sex last night, not having to worry about being quiet.”

Legoshi thought about that for a minute, then grinned at her.”You know you’re right, I didn’t feel like there were eyes in the walls staring at me.”

“Mom doesn’t miss a damned thing either, you know she discovered Emi had a vibrator in her room, the woman's hearing is sharper then mine. She told me she overheard Emi using it last week, I was a little concerned at first but well, she’s eighteen. I really shouldn’t be going in there having to ask her to keep it down, grand ma has big ears and heard her, uh getting off as it were.” 

Legoshi nodded, that would have caused a major discussion for sure, and likely drawn mom in laws attention.”Well maybe later you could ask Emi to take a little walk with you, and ask her to, well you know be a little quieter when she, god I can’t even say that, what happened to our little girl Haru? Where did she go?”

“Unfortunately she went and grew up on us!” Haru reached for his hand and started to let the tears go. The realization of their little girl being an adult hit them both pretty hard, and it looked like she was being a very responsible young adult at that. They were making solid life plans, they knew where their relationship was going, and had already made plans to get married once he graduated.”I think I’ll just mention it to her hun, and so what if mom hears it. I guess it’s time we came to the conclusion, all of us aren’t children in our own house, playing lets avoid mom.”

Haru smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.”Hey how about we order udon for this dinner get together, we haven’t been by Bebebe in ages,and I bet they would love to hear from us?”

“That sounds great, we haven’t had udon in absolutely forever, we should do that when we get inside.” He pulled into their space, and they headed inside. Haru opened the shop door and waited for him to enter before closing it again.

They began climbing the stairs, when Legoshi put his hand up, his ears were up. Haru grabbed his hand tightly, it sounded like someone was in pain, he nodded to her and they opened the apartment door quietly, sneaking in they followed the sound to the upstairs bathroom.

“Oh dear god Moris, my hips gone out, why did you want to fuck in the shower in the first place, there was a perfectly fine bed right there?!” 

Haru and Legoshi stopped and listened. It was Haru’s mom and it sounded like she was doing something and gotten into a very delicate situation in there.”What are we going to do, we can’t leave her in there it sounds like she’s hurt?” Legoshi whispered into her ear.

“I don’t know, how about I grab a blanket, and you hold it up while we go in so they don’t feel so embarrassed, uh I’m betting mom will be,well pretty red it sounds like she had her hip go out on her, god that must have been a real shock.” Their whispered conversation hadn’t gone completely unnoticed by those in the bathroom.

”Is someone out there?”Haru’s moms voice sounded strained.

“Mom Legoshi and I are the only ones here, were coming in with a blanket, we heard what you were up to, and were just going to help ok?”

“Oh god Haru, please don’t be angry with me!”

“How could we be angry, it sounds like you got hurt, well doing something naughty in the shower, but hurt none the less, and I’m betting Mr Moris isn’t feeling all to talkative right now. Anyway Legoshi has the blanket, were both coming in, I’ll help you up and Legoshi will get the towels for you both, you know if you were going to do this, you might have just said something!”

“Can we have this conversation after you get me up, we’ve been stuck like this for nearly an hour, and the waters gone ice cold.”

Once they’d extracted the elderly couple from the compromising situation in the shower. Mr Moris got a lot more talkative, it seemed her mother had been feeling very depressed, she’d been used to regular sex with her husband, and with his passing had fallen into a deep depression. He went on to explain they had gotten to know each other and found they enjoyed each others company, after running into each other at the senior outreach center, during one of the seminars for widows.

“So why didn’t you just tell us, you had met a nice gentlemen?” Haru’s question made her mom blush.

“Well I sure as hell have been left out of the loop around here, you and Legoshi get at it at night when you think everyone else is asleep. Then I had to listen to Emi with that vibrator of her’s, do you know how embarrassing it is to hear that going on below you, and dear god don’t make me say it, I was so horny, So when I met Moris,well dear god, ok so we’ve been having sex regularly every couple of weeks. He’s taken me to his place, but he lives at the assisted living facility and his neighbors are assholes! They told him they heard us having sex. So I suggested we come over here, that turned out to be a huge mistake it seems.”

“So it’s been nice having you here mom, but I think this has shown me you don’t really want to be here.” Haru turned to Legoshi her face a riot of emotions, was he throwing her mom out.

“So seeing as how that’s been made apparent, were going out, all of us right now, get dressed!”

Haru’s mother looked stunned, but she followed Moris into her bedroom to get dressed.

“You better start explaining right now!” Haru glared at him, but he held up his hand and pulled her away from the door.

“We’ve been dancing around this for months, and I had a thought, since your mom enjoys being close to us, lets get her one of the new condos across the street. That way she can be close, but not feel were in her private business, now shut up, and go along with this, I want to make it a surprise.”

Haru grinned, that sounded like the perfect solution.”Oh, you are devious Mr Wolf, ok that sounds fun.”

Haru’s mother returned a look of sadness on her face being led along by Mr Moris, the old Checkered giant gentlemen, had a stoic look of resolve. They both looked like, they had just been scolded. Haru held her tongue, and went along with the plan, but it hurt her to see the depressed look on her moms face.

“So you throwing me out then? I thought better of you both!”

Legoshi helped the older couple across the street then quietly replied.”No, but you are moving out. Now then let’s go inside and find the manager of this place, so we can get you and Mr Moris a new place right.”

The look of surprise on the older couples faces had been worth the wait. “I thought this would be the best solution, it lets you be close to us, and gives you both a place to be by yourselves without having to get into compromising situations and I think we have further plans for the upstairs apartment now.”

Haru glanced his way and raised her eyebrows at him, she was being left in the dark again, and he winked at her. She knew then, there’d been another flash of an idea that had come to him, and he smiled. As the building manager started to show them around.

“This is our excelsior suite, single bedroom, first floor, with access to the garden and a nice patio just outside the back door here, the kitchen is small, but nice for older couples, everything's conveniently located, with this nice breakfast bar and center island workspace you won’t feel closed in, the building has our own public sauna, with a space reserved for couples, I can get you further information on costs, if your looking to purchase.”

Legoshi looked at the excitement in his mother in laws face and told the manager they’d take it right now.”Oh, and any condo fees are to be sent to my accountant at this address, when can they move in?”

“Once we complete the paperwork, they can move in right away.”

Legoshi looked at his mother in law, and saw tears rolling down her face. She reached out and hugged him and Haru as Mr Moris started looking around, he’d been included in this move, he’d thought they were going to be ejected from the younger peoples lives, then suddenly this, and to top it off the both of them were moving in here today.

“I...I don’t know what to say, we were thinking everything had fallen to pieces, and now I can tell those people at the assisted living facility where my son shoved me, to go to hell! Thank you, I think we will be happy here, your a very understanding son.” 

“Yeah well, I’m just glad the upstairs apartment will be open now, because I have plans for that.” Haru’s mother glanced at Legoshi, and raised her eyebrows at him, with a questioning look.


End file.
